Christoph Schneizel
WIP Christoph is a former Cornerian citizen who was attending the Cornarian military academy. After the fall of the Cornarian Government, Christoph went into hiding. Fearing that the Exon military would also execute or capture any and all citizens connected to the military. Biography Christoph was born in the Cornarian captial to a noble family of the Cornarian Government and enjoyed a fine life and went to the most prestigious schools available. He is a very smart individual and was very popular among his class. When he came of age, he applied for the Cornarian Military Academy to become a ZOID pilot officer. He was a junior at the time and was at the top of his class in ZOID piloting, academics, and was a active member in the student counsel. He was due to choose his ZOID which was to become the KONIG Wolf. A new generation ZOID set to replace the aging Liger ZERO. Then Exon invaded Corneria and Christoph was forced to run away and go underground. He ran for awhile, never staying in one place until he came across a Exon patrol of soldiers. They were about to take him into custody until time around him seemed to stop and everyone freezed around him except for him. He was approached by a mysterious boy who offered him a chance to escape and live if he agreed to a contract. He quickly accepted and was granted the power of Geass. His power allowed him to make anyone succumb to his will. He used this power to make the Exon patrol make a false report of having to kill him. He then ran away and went back into hiding. After learning more about his power. He decided to use this power to escape from Corneria. His plan was to use his power to steal a KONIG Wolf ZOID. One of the few that wasnt destroyed due to them not having been deployed and use his Geass to smuggle it in a cargo ship. He would use this power to make the customs agents sign off on the inspection of said cargo ship and allow it to pass then use his Geass on everyone on the ship to make them serve him until he escaped. He is currently in hiding, planning the details on where to go and is working out the small details to insure he can escape so he may start over with a new life somewhere far away from the now Exon controlled Corneria. He has nothing left in his former home country and has no reason to stay. Roleplay Adventures WIP Powers Christoph was granted the power of Geass that enables him to make most people follow his orders as long as he has eye contact and they are within 25 meters. This power is very powerful but has limits such as range, it requires eye contact, and strong willed people can resist it. Although this power sometimes changes and evolves so its hard to gauge the exact abiities and limits he has. Skills Strategist Cunning Intelligence Talented ZOID pilot and has basic understanding of piloting different platforms such as mobile suits. Marksmanship with small weapons Evasion due to having been in hiding Category:Neutral Good